


Like nobody's watching

by will_p



Series: Kiss Challenge [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Hange Zoë Ships It, M/M, Making Out, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon, Public Display of Affection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Guardate che possiamo prendere un’altra sedia, eh. Sul serio.”“Non vedo per quale motivo,” dice Levi, seduto in grembo a Erwin, accavallando con risolutezza le gambe.





	Like nobody's watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsofaboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/gifts).



> Scritta per i prompt _Eruri+ #74 (Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap)_ di [questo prompt meme](https://pinacotheque.tumblr.com/post/171464358882/prompt-list) &  
>  _indifferenza_ dell'ottava settimana del [COWT #8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-week8/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/) (#teamJade ftw!). Mi rifiuto di chiamarlo crack perché tutto ciò è chiaramente canon (nel mio cuore).

“Guardate che possiamo prendere un’altra sedia, eh. Sul serio.”   
  
“Non vedo per quale motivo,” dice Levi, seduto in grembo a Erwin, accavallando con risolutezza le gambe.   
  
Era arrivato alla riunione cinque minuti prima, con delle scuse per il ritardo e una tazza di tè in mano, e senza scomporsi minimamente per l’assenza di posti liberi attorno al tavolo si era accomodato sulle ginocchia di Erwin, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Erwin aveva continuato a leggere serenamente agli altri l’ultimo documento, mettendogli un braccio attorno alla vita senza neanche alzare gli occhi dal foglio.   
  
Sono cinque minuti che Hange li sta fissando.   
  
Levi sorseggia il suo tè, ricambiando lo sguardo con un sopracciglio alzato.   
  
Hange sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Si stava tanto meglio quando passavano il tempo a lanciarsi occhiate da triglie affrante da un capo all’altro della stanza, almeno così facevano schifo uno per volta.   
  
“... e questi sono gli ultimi aggiornamenti dal distretto di Shiganshina. Se l’attività dei giganti rimane così bassa, potremmo tentare una nuova spedizione nel giro di tre settimane,” conclude Erwin, felicemente ignaro o forse solo noncurante che quasi nessuno lo sta più ascoltando. La mano che aveva messo sul fianco di Levi per non farlo cadere sta lentamente sparendo sotto il tavolo, ed è difficile far caso ad altro.   
  
“E i cavalli che abbiamo perso l’ultima volta?”   
  
Erwin mette via il rapporto, cercando con gli occhi tra gli altri fogli che ha sparpagliati davanti. “La Guarnigione è riuscita a recuperarli quasi tutti, e quanto agli ultimi finanziamenti… oh, grazie Levi,” dice, prendendo con un sorriso brillante la pagina che gli viene prontamente passata. Levi replica con un cenno del capo, riportandosi la tazza alle labbra.   
  
Non abbastanza in fretta da nascondere il suo piccolo sorriso di risposta, però.   
  
_Ugh._   
  
Hange abbandona la testa sul tavolo, smettendo anche di far finta di ascoltare. Tutte le ciance su soldi non diretti verso i suoi esperimenti sono ciance inutili, e quindi non meritevoli della sua attenzione. Si distrae pensando al prototipo di rete di cattura a cui stava lavorando prima che Erwin convocasse tutti all’improvviso per la dannata riunione - o forse aveva avvertito per tempo, bah, dettagli, Hange ha cose più importanti a cui pensare - e non sa bene quanto tempo passi, ma a un certo punto sbatte le palpebre e si rende conto che la riunione è finita.   
  
Perché tutti si stanno alzando di corsa.   
  
Perché Erwin e Levi hanno iniziato a limonare dall’altro lato del tavolo.   
  
“Ohi, voi due, non potete aspettare DIECI SECONDI?”   
  
Levi alza un dito medio senza neanche staccarsi dalla faccia di Erwin.   
  
“UGH,” dice Hange, a voce alta, alzandosi per seguire Moblit di fuori. Sulla soglia dell’ufficio però si ferma un secondo, perché… sì, è vero, sono nauseanti, ma fa piacere vederli finalmente felici. Ogni tanto è bello ricordarsi che c’è qualcosa di buono al mondo.   
  
E poi le dita di Levi tra i capelli di Erwin, il modo in cui per una volta è lui ad avere il vantaggio di qualche centimetro in più ed è Erwin a dover piegare il capo all’indietro per approfondire il bacio, la mani di Erwin strette possessivamente alla vita di Levi, i piccoli sospiri umidi che hanno iniziato a riempire l’aria… non è un quadretto _completamente_ nauseante, ecco, se può permettersi di -   
  
“ _Caposquadra!_ ”   
  
“Cos- ah, sì, arrivo!”


End file.
